


Love Bug (Spider Man/Peter Parker X !Depressed! Reader)

by SheDevilSLS



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDevilSLS/pseuds/SheDevilSLS
Summary: The reader is a depressed and bullied 15 year old girl. One night she goes for a walk and gets into trouble. What will Spider Man do?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Ch. 1

"You will never be anything!" One of the girls said.  
"No one cares for you!" another said.  
"Why are you even still in this world?" Said another.  
"Your a mistake! Maybe that's why your dad left." The girls laughed. The girls looked at my clothes.  
"Tried to dress nice. Or are you just a slut?" They asked. I was on the floor crying. "Cry baby." They said and walked off. The bell finally rang and I ran home. Spider man can save people and take away the bad guys. If only he could take away the bullies. I got on the side walk and the girls were behind me.  
"Hey slut!" They yelled at me. I ignored them and kept walking. "Come here we wanna talk to you!" They yelled at me. I sped up my paste and walked faster. "Slut!" They yelled. They stopped and walked off laughing as I got on my door steps. I kept trying to get the key in the door lock as my hands were shaking. Finally my key went in the hole and I unlocked the door and went inside.  
"Mom i'm home!" I yelled.  
"Finally got the door unlocked! I thought I was going to have to open the door for you." She laughed.  
"Shut up!" I yelled playfully and walked into my room getting homework out. When it was dark out and I finally got it finished I decided to go for a walk. I needed to calm down. I grabbed my phone and earbuds and walked down the stairs. "I'm going for a walk!" I yelled.  
"Be safe!" My mom yelled back in the kitchen. I nodded and put my hood over my head and turned on my music walking out of the house. I breathed in the fresh air and walked down the sidewalk. I walked faster as I walked past the bullies house and she was on her porch. Shit.  
"Hey slut!" She called out. She got up and I froze. She got closer to me and got in my face. "What you looking at?" She asked. She pushed me down. "Try me." She said and my feet suddenly took action and kicked her knee. I got up and ran as fast as I could down the street and kept running until I was sure she wasn't following me. I stopped after I got to a street in town and sighed and started walking. I felt as if I was being watched but ignored it. I put my hood down trying to get less hot. Suddenly I felt as if I was being followed. I turned around and a group of boys were following me. I walked a little faster and walked down a alley. I walked down it and found it was a dead end. I turned around and seen they were coming down the alley towards me. Oh god dammit. I looked around to try to find a escape but nothing. Shit.  
"Hey where you going?" They asked me.  
"Come on we just wanna have some fun." They walked closer.   
"Leave me alone." I said and put my hand out. One took my wrist and put it behind my back and pinned me against the wall. He started kissing down my neck. I whimpered as tears were filling my eyes. I was weak. I couldn't do anything. He smirked against my neck.  
"Hey leave her alone!" I voice said behind us. They all turned around and the guy pulled me in front of him. I struggled against his grip as I saw who it was. Spider Man. His grip tightened around me.  
"Help!" I yelled. He put his other hand on my mouth and I struggled against his grip again.  
"Let her go." He said. Someone pointed a gun at him and Spider Man looked surprised. I bit the mans hand and he yelped and it made the other man look at him. I struggled out of his grip and ran to Spider Man. Spider Man shot a web at the gun and brought it to him taking the bullets out. The people ran at him but he shot more webs and stuck them to the wall. He looked at me and grabbed me. I screamed. "Its okay i'm not going to hurt you." He whispered and swung us in the air. "Where do you live?" He asked.  
"45 Parker street." I said. He nodded and held me tighter as he swung us there and sat me on the porch. I didn't notice I was crying until he wiped my eyes.  
"It's okay. Your safe now." He said and hugged me. He pulled back and the door opened and my mom showed up. She looked at me. I looked back to where he was but he was gone.  
"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for hours." She said.  
"Oh don't act like you care I was just taking a walk." I lied and walked past her. I walked up the stairs.  
"(Y/n)."  
"I'm going to bed." I said and walked to my bedroom and went to bed. What just happened tonight?


	2. Ch. 2

I quickly ran to school to get away from the bullies. I pulled my long sleeves down as I walked up to the group and looked at everyone. I put on my fake smile and sat down.  
"Hey guys!" I said.  
"Hey (Y/n) did you hear what happened last night? A group of people attacked a girl and Spider Man saved her." Ned said. I was putting my backpack on the table fixing to get out my sketch book. They wouldn't believe me if I told them it was me. I looked at Ned and Ned looked at Peter which was looking at his hands then looked at me. Ned looked back at me. I gave a confused look then shrugged my shoulders.   
"No I didn't. She didn't get hurt did she?" I asked putting a mask on.   
"No. He got there just in time." Peter chipped in. I smiled and nodded.  
"Good cause that would've been a bummer." I said and suddenly got sick to my stomach. I hated lying to them. It always made me sick.   
"You okay?" Peter asked. I looked up and held my breath. I held my stomach.   
"Hmm mm." I hummed and looked around. I tried taking my mind off of the lying and decided to look at the wall. Bad fucking idea. A flash back came. Shit. 

"Look at me you little shit!" My ex took my chin in his hand and turned my head to him. I whimpered as his eyes pierced into mine. "I said look at me." He growled. I spit in his face and backed up away from him. He wiped his face and grabbed my waist and threw me at the wall. I hit my head and looked up and everything was blurry. The wall was bloody and he looked down at me. "Never do that again... Slut." He said.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and Peter was looking at me. I was shaking and clenching my backpack tight. Flashes of last night suddenly came back and I looked at Peter. Tears filled my eyes.  
"Are you okay?" Peter asked. I looked at Ned and back at Peter.   
"I need to get out of here." I said and ran off taking my backpack with me. I ran to the bathroom but the bullies were blocking it.   
"Where do you think your going?" Victoria, the leader asked. She pushed me back and I noticed she had a cast on her knee. Shit. "What did you say?" She asked. Woops. Did I say that out loud? "Oh your getting it." She said and punched my face. People started to stare and stepped back. I looked around again and saw Peter and Ned coming over. She took that as a chance to punch me and push me down. She kicked my side and someone pulled her off me and Peter picked me up and I groaned in pain and he took me back over to the tables.

I went over to Peters house after I got home and was in his room. We were doing homework and Peter was staring at me. I had a bruised cheek and a black eye.   
"What? Looking at my fight marks?" I asked. He looked back down at his book then back up at me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. I looked at him.   
"Peter if you didn't pull me out of there I wouldn't have just a few bruises and cuts. It could have been way worse. Trust me." I said. He nodded. I thought for a second. Should I tell him? No. Yes. "Peter I have something to tell you." I said. looking at my hands. I felt his eyes on me. I glanced up at him and looked back down at my hands. "Um. I-I was the one on the n-news." I said.   
"I know." he simply said. I looked up at him. "Stark internship. He told me." He said.   
"What? Why talk about me?"  
"He asked if I knew you. I said yeah shes my friend. And he told me about how you got in trouble. And he told me how beautiful you are and-"  
"He said I was pretty?" I asked.   
"Not pretty. Beautiful." He said. I scoffed and blushed. "No he really did." He said.   
"I doubt it." I said. Peter looked at me. "I'm not- that. So why would he even call me that?" I asked.   
"But you are." He said. I scoffed again. "You know what? hes coming to your house after you get home so he cant tell you his self." He said.   
Well.  
Shit.


	3. Ch. 3

Knock Knock.  
Knock Knock Knock.  
More knocking until I walked over to my porch door. I slowly opened it and walked out on the porch.   
"You are beautiful."  
"Ah!" I jumped back and looked at where the voice came from. I calmed down to see it was Spider Man. "What are you doing here?" I asked.   
"Peter told me to come see you." He said. I rolled my eyes then noticed how cold it was.  
"Its cold out here. Get inside." I said and dragged him inside. He looked around my room. I turned my lamp on and he looked and me as I was putting my book I was reading when he knocked away. "I wanna thank you for saving me last night." I said.  
"Its no problem." He said as I walked over to him. "No one should do that to a girl....like...you." He said. I looked up at him and reached up for his mask. "Don't."   
"I wasn't going to take it off." I said. I reached up again and pulled it up over his nose. I leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. I pulled back quickly and he looked down at me. He leaned down slowly and eventually our lips met again and it was slow and calm. He then pulled away.  
"I have to hold back. I don't want to hurt you." He said and pulled his mask back down.   
"Hurt me?" I asked him. I tilted my head. He pulled his mask up and kissed me roughly. Ooooooooh this is what he means! Not happening yet! He pulled back and jumped off the porch and swung off. I touched my lips and gasped. Oh shit. 

"He kissed me!" I whisper yelled to Peter.  
"I know! He told me!" He whisper yelled back to me.   
"Well I kissed him then he kis-" I looked at him and he was staring at me. "Ima shut up now." I laughed and so did he. Okay so.... that was probably the last time I would see him last night.   
"Probably not." Peter said. Oh. I said that out loud. I blushed. "He really likes you." He said.   
"Yeah right. Who would like me?" I asked looking at him. He stayed silent. "Exactly." I said and laughed.   
"What?" He asked.  
"For a second one night my mom thought you like me. I told her she was crazy to ever think that." I busted out laughing. "No one would like me. Im a whole dump." I said and laughed again.   
"Well your crazy for thinking that." He said and smiled. I blushed and punched his arm playfully.   
"Okay then." I said and wrote on a piece of paper. I felt his eyes on me as I worked and he poked my thigh really hard and it hurt. "The fuck Parker?" I asked.   
"Im bored."   
"Well become unbored. or ill hang you on the wall." I said and he chuckled. The bell rang and lunch was over.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into my room and sighed, breathing heavily as i just ran from the bullies. There was a Knicks on my porch door. I screamed and looked but calmed down as it was just Spider Man. I should give him a nickname so i dont have to say spider Man over and over. Hmmmm. Spidey. I opened my door and he stepped in and my mom called me.   
"Shit." I said. I looked over at him. I walked out of my room.   
"You okay?" She asked me. I nodded. "Well um im having a guest over soon."  
"Wait guest? You dont have any friends." I said. She looked at me and smiled.   
"Your father is coming over." She said. I froze and looked at her.  
"What? Why?" I yelled. She closed her eyes and breathed.   
"He needs a favor." She said opening her eyes. I looked at her.   
"So your just going to bring the guy that left into this house?"   
"I wouldnt have you if it wasnt for him!"  
"He used to beat me!" I yelled back at her. "He used to beat us before he left mom."  
"Hes changed."  
"People like that dont change!" She stayed silent for a minute. "Just know that if he starts beating me again. Your gonna have to tear my dead rotting corpse from a noose." I said barely holding back the tears. I walked back upstairs. I slammed my door as i looked at spidey on the bed.   
"Are you okay?" He asked me.  
"I wish i could have a break from this place." I said. He stared at me and got up and kissed me. Of course with half his mask on. He pulled away.   
"I have a place just in mind."


End file.
